Etrian Odyssey Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Etrian Odyssey series that . since January 2009. Don't know what this is? Click here. New_Etrian_Odyssey_Millennium_Girl_JP_Boxart.jpg|Etrian Odyssey Untold: MG|link=Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl|linktext=A remake of the first Etrian Odyssey! Arcanist.png|Arcanist|link=Arcanist|linktext=Magic with circles! Furyhorn(EOIV).png|Furyhorn|link=Furyhorn|linktext=It's back, now twice as fast! Tharsis.jpg|Tharsis|link=Tharsis|linktext=Your adventures into the sky begin here.... March 10, 2015 Atlus USA has confirmed that Etrian Odyssey Untold II: The Knight of Fafnir will launch in the summer. November 27, 2014 Etrian Odyssey Untold II: The Knight of Fafnir has been released in Japan. Meanwhile, Etrian Odyssey V has received a teaser video, along with the announcement of a collaboration title with Spike Chunsoft called Etrian Odyssey and Mystery Dungeon, the game is set to release in Japan on March 5, featuring gameplay similar to the Mystery Dungeon series of games. 'August 5, 2014' It has been confirmed that Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Laagard will be getting a remake. It is slated to come out in Japan during Winter 2014 but there is no confirmation it will be coming to North America. 'April 1, 2014' A huge retranslation of Etrian Odyssey has been released! Ok, no. That's an April's fools joke from the creator of the patch, but underneath the disguise there is a nice surprise. Hint: It has to do with an Atlus game from the same era and that had no localization. Interested? Go here: http://cavespeak.org/post/81360331389/etrian-odyssey-retold-yggdrasil-no-labyrinth ; Etrian Odyssey * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Usable Items * Monsters * Maps * Quests * The Yggdrasil Labyrinth * Etria Town ; Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Usable Items * Monsters * Maps * Quests ;Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Usable Items * Monsters * Maps * Quests ;Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Usable Items * Food * Monsters ; Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Monsters * Maps * Quests * The Labyrinth * Etria Town ; Etrian Odyssey II Untold: The Knight of Fafnir * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Monsters * Maps * Quests * The Labyrinth ; Etrian Mystery Dungeon "Ur-Child, or the End-Bringer, is the true final boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. This god-like beast was sealed within the Forbidden Forest above the Overlord's keep; now freed from it's seal it threatens the existence of the whole human race." Visit the Ur-Child page for more information. Did you get Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl on release day? Yes, had it on pre-order Yes, went in-store and got it off the shelf Wanted to, but couldn't No Click here to view past poll results. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Check the To Do List for things that need work. You can also help by adding to a stub or creating a ' '. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Browse